11:11
by SISbabyy
Summary: It was the last game of the season. The season that started it all, heart breaks, mistakes, and love. He saw her cheering from the sidelines and it was then, that it only took him 10 seconds to realize…she was it all along.BL


**"11:11"**

Summary: It was the last game of the season. The season that started it all, heart breaks, mistakes, and love. He saw her cheering from the sidelines and it was then, that it only took him 10 seconds to realize…she was it all along.

* * *

_All the windows,_

_Swear to miss you,_

As Lucas Scott began warming up he couldn't help but think about his first game. They lost, but that wasn't why he was so sad that day. He had seen Brooke in bed with Chris Keller. So when the game rolled around, his heart wasn't in it.

_And the doors are cell block tight,_

He and Brooke made up shortly after, and they had been together for almost the whole year, until just a few games ago. He had always just assumed that they would be together by the last game, and that after they won they would celebrate by spending the night with their friends at a bar, and then afterwards they would go back to his house together and just watch a movie while laying in each others arms. At least, that's how he wanted it to be.

_Sweet sedation,_

_Sweep the issues,_

But then so much had happened. Nathan and Haley's wedding sure had brought up some issues that had been kept away from Brooke. The kiss with Peyton did mean something, just not something that Brooke thought. The kiss to him, was just a kiss of love by friends. But Brooke didn't believe him because of what he had done before.

_And the clocks about to strike_

He didn't blame her when she broke up with him. He was confused as ever, but he didn't blame her. It was until she said 'I stopped missing you because of it' did he actually know that she was breaking up with him. And when he said a simple 'sorry' he knew that didn't cut it. But he let her walk out anyways.

_Did it call you down,_

_Are you back just yet,_

He remembered when everything was simple, when he and Brooke were just happy together without insecurities or worried feelings. He remembered the words that she said to him the night they had won the game for the play offs.

_Waiting now please come set me free,_

'_Thanks for saving me.'_

_And the only sound is a minute left._

When he asked her how he saved her, she just replied '_from everything.'_ He smiled remembering that moment when they were just together, just happy. He snapped back into reality as Nathan yelled his name to make the lay up. He made the lay up and ran into the next line but his head couldn't stop thinking about her.

_This could be, this could be the last time_

His head swarmed with memories and great times they had. And then they drifted to even before they were together, when they were just friends. That didn't last too long.

_It's a chance to fix mistakes,_

_One more for the last time,_

Eventually his feelings washed over him and he admitted that he loved her before she left for California. Not his brightest hour, but definitely not his darkest.

_Does it blow our dreams away,_

_Don't waste this chance with your smile_

The buzzer rang and the game was about to begin. He listened to Whitey yell out plays and then they scattered on the court. Nathan passed the ball to Lucas, who almost dropped it, because of his daydreaming. He quickly regained his composure and grabbed the ball. He shot and made a three pointer.

_10 seconds left on this dial,_

_This could be the last time._

He looked over at the cheerleaders, bad idea. He saw her jumping up and down, cheering for the Ravens, but he wondered if she was still cheering for him.

_Along the staircase,_

_I dream to hear you,_

He guessed not, because of what had happened between him. He promised to never hurt her again, but he still did. Peyton kissed him, he didn't tell her, and now he was basically avoiding her because he was spending so much time with her best friend. He felt horrible, but for some reason, he just couldn't show it. So when he looked over at her, he saw a smile, but not one that was real.

_In a whisper quiet room,_

_Space for thinking,_

The game was in full swing and both teams were tied. He was trying to focus on the game but his mind kept going back to the cursed triangle that caused everyone's problems.

_Space to scream to,_

_But the echoes sound like you,_

I mean, he knew that he loved Peyton, but wasn't sure if he was 'in' love with her. He was always there for her, always saving her and he just wanted to know why he couldn't do that with Brooke. Maybe it was because Brooke never needed saving because she was so strong, maybe it was because Peyton had all this drama in her life. Whatever it was, he still felt bad for not doing it.

_Not the stars at night,_

_In a pitch black sky,_

_I don't know just wants to see you_

_But the time is right and it only flies_

Which brought him back to that little whisper she said after the game. Four little words had been in his head this whole game. He knew he didn't save her the way he saved Peyton. He knew it, but he didn't want to admit it. Just like he didn't want to admit being a bad boyfriend to a girl he said he loved. He didn't want to remember his mistakes; he just wanted to move on from them. But the mistake he made when he was with Brooke would stick with him forever.

_This could be, this could be the last time_

He looked over at Peyton, and saw her smiling as well. But she, had a real smile unlike Brooke.

_It's a chance to fix mistakes,_

_One more for the last time,_

He heard Mouth yell 'And Nathan Scott gets the point!' He realized he hadn't even been paying attention to the game. How could he was his past was staring him straight in the eye?

_Does it blow our dreams away,_

_Don't waste this chance with your smile_

Nathan passed him the ball; he shot, and made it…again. He smiled; he loved the feeling of the game. It reminded him of the time he went to the beach with her when they were non-exclusive. He had waited for her all summer to come back and she finally had and she just wanted to be non-exclusive. He knew why she did, but it didn't help him either way. He wanted all of her, for himself. He was being selfish and he knew it, but he was just so happy that day that he wanted an eternity of good days like that. Not just good…perfect. Perfect days like that would make him happy.

_10 seconds left on this dial,_

_This could be the last time._

There was 5 minutes left in the game and they were down by 5. The clock was going fast and he knew that they would have to step it up to win. He wanted to win. He wanted to win for Whitey, for Nathan, for Keith, and for himself. He wanted to achieve something.

_It's only us,_

_It's only now,_

He didn't achieve much when he was a cheater. Or when he was lying, or when he wouldn't let her in. He didn't achieve anything when she broke up with him and he definitely didn't achieve anything hanging out with Peyton. There was 10 seconds left in the game and Nathan was trapped with two guys surrounding him. He passed him the ball and he took the shot. 10…

_A simple wish,_

_It's so late tonight._

Who did he want? It was a simple question turned complicated. He had so many memories and so many mistakes that he just didn't know anymore. His mind was racing as he shot the ball. 9…

_This could be the last time,_

He jumped up and shot it but only one thing was on his mind. 8…

_Now I've made our last mistake_

The beach. 7…

_One more for the last time,_

Late nights. 6…

_Does it blow our dreams away_

All of the crying and tears. 5…

_Don't waste this chance with your smile_

Making love. 4…

_10 seconds left on this dial,_

And…her. His pretty girl. 3…

_This could be the last time._

2…1…BUZZER. He knew. He knew who it was. And it only took him 10 seconds to realize it. The game was over, they had won. Everyone jumped up from the bleachers and ran onto the court. Confetti was thrown all around, little pieces flying on people's heads. People surrounded him, but he only saw her. She was just standing there, looking lonely. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

_It's only us,_

Her smile immediately was showing and she yelled over the commotion "Great game Luke!" He smiled, knowing she really meant it. He grew serious, and she could tell.

"What, do I have something on my face?" She asked jokingly.

He kept staring at her, looking into her eyes, staring deep in her. She wanted to break the contact, she wanted to run, but she couldn't. He was holding her to the ground with his eyes.

"Luke…" She began.

_It's only now_,

"It's you Brooke. It's always been you." He blurted out.

"But what about Whitey, and Camilla, and…" She said trying to make excuses because she was just as nervous as he was.

"It doesn't matter. Our love doesn't have to be like that. Honestly, I don't want it to be. I already know who I want by my side and that's you. You're the one that I want Brooke. And it took me 10 seconds to realize it because when I made that shot, all I could think of was you and me. When we were at the beach, how I would call you Pretty Girl, the late nights we had, making love, everything Brooke. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I don't want Peyton, I want you. I love you."

The confetti was still falling and so was she. She loved him, she was in love with him and this is exactly what she wanted him to do. She wanted him to say that he was the one for her and that he couldn't think of anyone else but her.

"I love you too Lucas." She whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her in closer. He missed this, he missed her. He held her closer as more the tiny pieces of paper fell from the ceiling and other people. Nothing else mattered but the two of them. This was it; this was how it was meant to be. And it all happened in 10 seconds.

_It's so late tonight._

* * *

Like it? I hope so! I had fun writing it. The song it 11:11 by All American Rejects. If you listen to the song while reading, I think you can actually picture it better. Anyways please review because I would love to hear what you think of it! 


End file.
